Recovering hydrocarbons from subterranean zones typically involves drilling wellbores.
Wellbores are made using surface-located drilling equipment which drives a drill string that eventually extends from the surface equipment to the formation or subterranean zone of interest. The drill string can extend thousands of feet or meters below the surface. The terminal end of the drill string includes a drill bit for drilling (or extending) the wellbore. Drilling fluid, usually in the form of a drilling “mud”, is typically pumped through the drill string. The drilling fluid cools and lubricates the drill bit and also carries cuttings back to the surface. Drilling fluid may also be used to help control bottom hole pressure to inhibit hydrocarbon influx from the formation into the wellbore and potential blow out at surface.
Bottom hole assembly (BHA) is the name given to the equipment at the terminal end of a drill string. In addition to a drill bit, a BHA may comprise elements such as: apparatus for steering the direction of the drilling (e.g. a steerable downhole mud motor or rotary steerable system); sensors for measuring properties of the surrounding geological formations (e.g. sensors for use in well logging); sensors for measuring downhole conditions as drilling progresses; one or more systems for telemetry of data to the surface; stabilizers; heavy weight drill collars; pulsers; and the like. The BHA is typically advanced into the wellbore by a string of metallic tubulars (drill pipe).
Modern drilling systems may include any of a wide range of mechanical/electronic systems in the BHA or at other downhole locations. Such electronics systems may be packaged as part of a downhole probe. A downhole probe may comprise any active mechanical, electronic, and/or electromechanical system that operates downhole. A probe may provide any of a wide range of functions including, without limitation: data acquisition; measuring properties of the surrounding geological formations (e.g. well logging); measuring downhole conditions as drilling progresses; controlling downhole equipment; monitoring status of downhole equipment; directional drilling applications; measuring while drilling (MWD) applications; logging while drilling (LWD) applications; measuring properties of downhole fluids; and the like. A probe may comprise one or more systems for: telemetry of data to the surface; collecting data by way of sensors (e.g. sensors for use in well logging) that may include one or more of vibration sensors, magnetometers, inclinometers, accelerometers, nuclear particle detectors, electromagnetic detectors, acoustic detectors, and others; acquiring images; measuring fluid flow; determining directions; emitting signals, particles or fields for detection by other devices; interfacing to other downhole equipment; sampling downhole fluids; etc. A downhole probe is typically supported in a bore of a drill string near the drill bit. Some downhole probes are highly specialized and expensive.
Downhole conditions can be harsh. A probe may experience high temperatures; vibrations (including axial, lateral, and torsional vibrations); shocks; immersion in drilling fluids; high pressures (20,000 p.s.i. or more in some cases); turbulence and pulsations in the flow of drilling fluid past the probe; fluid initiated harmonics; and torsional acceleration events from slip which can lead to side-to-side and/or torsional movement of the probe. These conditions can shorten the lifespan of downhole probes and can increase the probability that a downhole probe will fail in use. Replacing a downhole probe that fails while drilling can involve very great expense.
A downhole probe may communicate a wide range of information to the surface by telemetry. Telemetry information can be invaluable for efficient drilling operations. For example, telemetry information may be used by a drill rig crew to make decisions about controlling and steering the drill bit to optimize the drilling speed and trajectory based on numerous factors, including legal boundaries, locations of existing wells, formation properties, hydrocarbon size and location, etc. A crew may make intentional deviations from the planned path as necessary based on information gathered from downhole sensors and transmitted to the surface by telemetry during the drilling process. The ability to obtain and transmit reliable data from downhole locations allows for relatively more economical and more efficient drilling operations.
Telemetry techniques that may be used to carry information from a downhole probe to the surface include transmitting information by generating vibrations in fluid in the bore hole (e.g. acoustic telemetry or mud pulse (MP) telemetry) and transmitting information by way of electromagnetic signals that propagate at least in part through the earth (EM telemetry). Other telemetry techniques use hardwired drill pipe, fibre optic cable, or drill collar acoustic telemetry to carry data to the surface.
In directional drilling, information from a downhole probe can be essential to guiding the drilling to follow a desired trajectory. For example, the downhole probe may include sensors to detect inclination and heading of the drill string.
Reliability is one problem encountered in drilling with downhole probes. As noted above, failure of a downhole probe can be very costly. It would be beneficial to be able to construct downhole probes in such a manner that the probes have enhanced reliability under downhole conditions.
Another problem encountered in downhole drilling is determining and/or setting an alignment between sensors in a downhole probe and the orientation of other components of a drill string. For example, in directional drilling it can be convenient or necessary to know the relative orientation between sensors in a downhole probe and the high side of a bent sub. It would be desirable to provide a downhole probe and related drill string components such that the relative alignment between sensors in a probe and a bent sub or other drill string component can be readily determined and/or set.